<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Broken Words Paralogue : She Doesn't Have a Dagger! by CloudchaserKestrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406692">For Broken Words Paralogue : She Doesn't Have a Dagger!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudchaserKestrel/pseuds/CloudchaserKestrel'>CloudchaserKestrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Broken Words [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudchaserKestrel/pseuds/CloudchaserKestrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri runs into Byleth on an off-day and remembers a conversation he had with Sylvain.<br/>Set in the same fic-verse as my other, longer work "For Broken Words," hence references to Byleth's brother, her being an avid reader, and her using magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Broken Words [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Broken Words Paralogue : She Doesn't Have a Dagger!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Paralogue - She Doesn’t Have a Dagger!</span>
</h1><p>
  
  <span>Dimitri meandered slowly on the pathway between the dining hall and the classrooms, enjoying the crisp weather on his day off. He supposed he might walk to the training grounds, maybe spar with Felix or possibly Catherine if either of them were around. If not, he could always practice his drills, or try once more to work on his axe form, however fruitless that was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He stopped, noticing Byleth emerging from the Blue Lions’ classroom. She adjusted her glasses, pushing them up the bridge of her nose with her index finger, then brushed a lock of dark blue hair from her face with the same hand. Her large eyes, the color of deep water, were fixated on the book in her other hand, propped open by her thumb, resting in her palm. She’d set aside her usual dress in favor of an outfit somewhat similar to her brother’s: a long, black coat, a short top cut just enough so her bellybutton was visible with a pink hem that drew his eye to her cleavage, shorts, tights with a floral pattern seemingly torn into them, and large black boots she’d purchased on a suggestion from Yuri. He blushed slightly. It was certainly eye-catching to see her in something so form-fitting.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He approached her almost without thinking. “Good afternoon, professor!” he greeted, waving at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She didn’t seem to notice him. Her thumb turned the page in her book with the sort of unconscious movement that indicated it was second nature to her. Without lifting her head, she moved forward mechanically, very nearly bumping into Dimitri, who stopped her with an outstretched arm to her shoulder. “You really should watch where you’re going, professor,” he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ah, hello, Dimitri,” she replied, closing the book over her thumb. “My apologies, I was just rather engrossed by this text. It is a historical travel piece, </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Wanderer’s Guide to Brigid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with information about the culture in Brigid around the time it was written, which is around Imperial Year 680. It is quite fascinating. So much of their culture has changed and evolved in the five hundred years since, and I greatly enjoy comparing my experience there with the author’s. It is doubly fascinating because this is the only text we have that survived the war with Brigid, since it was distributed in Fódlan, rather than in Brigid…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dimitri smiled at her, enraptured by her enthusiasm and energy. He could listen to her talk like this for hours, which, he supposed, made her position as his professor quite the blessing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ah, my apologies!” she said, blushing. “I did not mean to go on quite like that. I hope it was not annoying for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not at all, professor! I actually enjoy listening to you talk about things like that.” He chuckled. “It’s why I pay such rapt attention to your lectures, even when the subject matter is lost on me otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She giggled, and offered a bright, beaming smile, one he couldn’t help but match. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddess, she’s beautiful,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. Briefly, he remembered a conversation he’d had with Sylvain a few days ago, how he’d promised to ask a girl out if Sylvain would adjust his behavior. Given that Sylvain had held up his end of the bargain, he supposed it was only fair that he hold up his. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Um, professor?” he began.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mm?” She looked up, making eye contact. He felt a sudden surge of nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No, it’ll be okay. Just use one of Sylvain’s lines! They always work for him!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Ah, your outfit. Looks. Really good on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But, ah, it would look even better on my bedroom floor!” he finished, smiling proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Byleth stared. Dimitri fidgeted uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dimitri, are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever? Have you slept?” She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a hand to his forehead. He blushed, looking away. “You are quite warm. Dimitri, please, come with me to the infirmary.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, wait, this is a misunderstanding!” he yelled, retreating as she made to grab his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please, Dimitri, if you are sick, you must seek help for it!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dimitri took off in a dead sprint, bolting towards the dormitory. Byleth quickly lagged behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is all Sylvain’s fault,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll make him solve it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Byleth suddenly gained a great amount of distance, as if her endurance and strength had tripled in a fraction of a second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet Seiros, she’s using magic!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dimitri redoubled his effort, swerving away from the dorms and back to the classrooms, hoping to lose her. He heard a scream, and winced as Byleth ran headlong into the greenhouse. He felt bad, but he had to evade her worry, lest he be forced to visit Manuela. He turned again, circling back to the dorms, rushing up the stairs to Sylvain’s room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As most of you probably figured out, it's a preamble to Dimitri and Sylvain's B support! It's a cute little Dimileth interaction I really wanted to write but didn't have anywhere to fit in the main work proper. I'm probably going to write a few of these "paralogues" set in the same fic-verse in order to add on scenes that I don't really have room for. Likely to be entirely fluff, similar to this one. No set schedule for when they'll come out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>